Dave's songs
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Dave rewrites well known songs, and Dave and I discuss them.And Dave said that if you R&R he'll send you free virtual snogs and he says you know you want them as he's the gorgeyest guy alive. You get to see inside his loony brain. Larfs guaranteed.
1. Intro

A note from Lottie

Me and my besty Dave have decided that we're gonna do a songwriting thingie where Dave re-writes many well-known songs.

The note at the top will always be mine – and you'd best read it, cheeky minxes, and don't just skip straight to Dave's note after the song he wrote.

And it really IS the Hornmeister, and if you don't review he'll lose his Biscuitness.

A note from Laugh

Well… all I can say is… PANTS!

And free snogs if you review.

:D


	2. You Belong With Me Taylor Swift

_**Lottie's Note: **__**Ever noticed that Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me is vair relevant to Dave and his situation with Gee?**_

_**It's almost identical.**_

_**Dave's just has a lot of Daveish comments.**_

_**Cos he can't resist it.**_

_**He was visiting me the other day (cos we're besties) and I was listening to this song and he said to me it's almost exactly like his Georgia situation.**_

_**So I said to him, well, how bout you write your version of it, and he did.**_

_**Cos he's cool.**_

_**And a vair talented songwriter.**_

_**So here's Taylor Swift's version and below it is Dave's.**_

_Taylor Swift_

_You Belong With Me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Dave the Laugh_

_You Belong With Me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said (more like twisted)_

_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in detention it's a typical Tuesday night_

_Doing childish things she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do (And it's hard to keep up with!)_

_But he has handbags I have sport's bags_

_He's lead singer and I hang out at the bar (non-alcoholic drinks of course. Of course it isn't alcohol. Oh alright, yes it is!)_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That the snog you were searching for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me (but not as red herring)_

_Skip in the streets with you in your worn out PANTS (No, I've not been looking. Much.)_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Playing tickly-bears thinking, hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town (and a nose – if it was red)_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down (Yeah – she told you not to talk to me. Of course you lost your smile!)_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that (stop being a lezzie! Mas is a girl!)_

_She wears Prada shoes, I wear trainers_

_He's lead singer and I hang out at the bar (yeah yeah… stop lecturing me – oldie!)_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That the snog you were searching for has been here the whole time (You don't have to search for it as you snog me anyway – you red-bottomed minx!)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you (especially your humour!)_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door (I know – sad aren't I? Well, no, not sad. Being sad is boring. Having a larf is better)_

_All this time how could you not know Sex Kitty_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you calling my house in the middle of the day (I was still asleep, thankyou!)_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry (Tell me about it – I have a full time job with you, KittyKat)_

_I know your favourite jokes and you tell me about your life_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me (We both have the same sense of humour)_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know Gee_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_PANTS!_

_**Dave's note: **__**Bonjour groovers! Isn't Georgia the most oblivious (but gorgey) girl alive? She is. When I was visiting my besty pally Lottie, she was listening to Taylor Swift's album and I said didn't You Belong With Me sound very similar to my Gee situation, and she said yes, she'd noticed, and we decided I'd write my own version. Which actually isn't so different to the original version. Maybe Taylor wrote it for me? Who knows? But ain't it freaky deaky?**_

_**Hey, review it, cos I wrote it. Yes, me, the Hornmeister. I'm just using Lottie's account as I'm not nerdy enough to join fanfic. No offence. Hey, don't kill me. Okay, okay, it's not nerdy. It just isn't my thing. But review it, and Lottie'll show me your reviews. And they'd best be telling me that I have a future as a song writer. Give me lots of reviews, and if you do, you get a snog. From me. The Hornmeister. Okay, as I don't know you it'll have to be virtual, but you'll be able to say Dave the Laugh gave you a virtual snog. All your mates will be jealous cos I'm so Biscuity. And you can say to them that they can have a virtual snog too – but only if they review this.**_

_**If Lottie and I get lots of reviews on this, I'll write you some more songs based on real ones. **_

_**Free 1000 year old PANTS all around!**_

_**Dave**_

_**Aka Laugh**_

_**Aka Hornmeister**_

_**Aka Jack the Biscuit**_

_**Aka… okay, I have lots of nicknames okay?**_

_**S'laters.**_


	3. Snog Snog Kitty!

_**Lottie's note: Hey groovers. Dave and I have been looking for songs to re-write, but we've had no luck. But we've decided Dave'll re-write Short Stack's Sway Sway Baby!.**_

_**So yep…**_

Sway Sway Baby!

By Short Stack

And

_Snog Snog Kitty!_

_By Dave the Laugh_

Reach for the stars, kid

_Reach for the pants, kid_  
I've been wondering

_I've been wondering_  
Heaven's not too far, kid

_Pantsland's not too far, kid_  
We've been tumbling

_We've been tumbling_  
Down, down, baby you're so audio.

_Down down Kitty you're so snoggable_  
But I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman.

_But I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman_  
We keep in time, kid

_We keep humour in time, kid_  
You're so into it

_You're so into IT_  
But if you were mine, kid

_But if you were mine, kid_  
We'd be intimate

_We'd be intimate_  
Oh, these razors ain't your roses

_Oh these fiascos ain't your mascaras_  
But I'm a gentleman

_But I'm a gentleman_  
I'm such a gentleman

_I'm such a gentleman_

Sway sway baby, You're so audio

_Snog snog Kitty, you're so snoggable _  
Kill your boyfriend, we could be together

_Dump your girlfriend, we could be together_  
Oh, sway sway baby tonight

_Oh snog snog Kitty tonight_  
Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home

_Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home (you know – like 'one-legged girls are a pushover' oh I'm such a laugh)_  
Oh, we'll never let go

_Oh, we'll never let go_  
Oh, we'll never let go

_Oh we'll never let go_  
Oh, we'll never let

_Oh we'll never let_

We're torn apart, kid

_We're torn apart, kid_  
Tearing to the beat

_Snogging to the beat_  
Lovers to the bone, kid

_Snoggees to the PANTS, kid_  
You said no no no

_You said no no no _  
No, these razors ain't your roses

_No, these fiascos aren't your mascaras_  
But I'm a gentleman (I'm such a gentleman)

_But I'm a gentleman_

_I'm such a gentleman_

Sway sway baby, you're so audio

_Snog snog Kitty, you're so snoggable _  
Kill your boyfriend, we could be together

_Dump your girlfriend, we could be together_  
Oh, sway sway baby tonight

_Oh, snog snog Kitty tonight_  
Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letter

_Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letter_  
Sway sway baby, you're so audio

_Snog snog Kitty you're so snoggable_  
Kill your boyfriend, I'm such a gentleman

_Dump your girlfriend, I'm such a gentleman (exactly – straight. Not like Handbag Horsey)_  
Sway sway baby tonight

_Snog snog Kitty tonight_  
Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home

_Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home_

Cause I insist this secret liquid shared between us just to skip this secret through our throat

_Cos I insist this secret snog(s) shared between us just to skip this secret through our PANTS_  
(Oh oh)

_(oh oh)_  
Secrets down our throat

_Secret snogs down our PANTS (oo-ER)_  
(Whoa oh)

_(woah oh)_  
Yeah, I insist this secret liquid shared between us just to skip this secret down our throat

_Yeah, I insist this secret snog shared between us just to skip this secret down our PANTS_  
(Oh oh)

_(oh oh)_  
Secrets down,

_Secrets down_  
And I'll never let you go

_And I'll never let you go_  
(I'm such a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman)

_(I'm such a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman)_  
And I'll never let you go

_And I'll never let you go_  
(I'm such a gentleman)

_(I'm such a gentleman)_

Sway baby, sway baby

_Snog snog Kitty_  
Oh, we'll love like hell

_Oh, we'll love like PANTS_

Sway sway baby, you're so audio

_Snog snog Kitty, you're so snoggable_  
Kill your boyfriend, we could be together

_Dump your girlfriend, we could be together_  
Oh, sway sway baby tonight,

_Oh snog snog Kitty tonight_  
Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letter

_Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letter_  
Sway sway baby, you're so audio

_Snog snog baby you're so snoggable_  
Kill your boyfriend

_Dump your girlfriend_  
(We could be together)

_(we could be together)_  
Oh, sway sway baby tonight,

_Oh snog snog Kitty tonight_  
Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home

_Maybe tonight you'll write back to my letters home_  
Oh, we'll never let go,  
Oh, we'll never let go,  
Oh, we'll never let go,  
Oh, we'll never let go,  
Oh, we'll never let go,  
We'll never let go

_**Dave's note: I think it's sehr nasty to say 'kill your boyfriend' even if Masimo is a horrible pain. So I changed it. Well Lottie needs the computer for her homework and she'll yell at me if I keep rabbiting on about wubbish. So au revoir, and make sure you review.**_


	4. I Heart Dave

_**Dave's note: Hey guys. Hornmeister here. Just letting you know that it won't be just me writing songs; since the ace gang found out I was writing songs they've been begging to write songs themselves. So yeah, here's Georgia's I Heart Question-Mark by Taylor Swift**_

Wish I had concentrated,

_Wish I had just concentrated_  
They said love was complicated,

_They said luurve was complicated_  
But it's something I just fell into.

_But it's just something I jumped into_  
And it was overrated,

_And Sex Gods and Luurve Gods are overrated (though still gorgey)_  
But just look what I created,

_But just look what I created_  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.

_I came out alive (thanks to Dave) but I was black and blue (but I'm healing)_  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,

_Before you ask me if I'm alright_  
Think about what I,

_Think about what I,_  
Had to do... yeah,

_Had to do… yeah_

Wake up and smell the break up,

_Wake up, Mas, and smell the break up_  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,

_Fix my heart (well, Dave did that), put on my makeup(I could NEVER be seen without makup)_  
Another mess I didn't plan.

_Another mess I didn't plan. (Yes, thankyou God. I'm officially Buddhist)_  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,

_And I'll bet you thought you'd beat me_  
Wish you could only see,

_Wish you could only see (and I'll get Tom to take a picture and give it to you when he visits Robbie)_  
I got an "I Heart ?"

_I got an "I Heart ?" (question mark being Dave)_  
Written on the back of my hand!

_Written on the back of my hand_

I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,

_I'd be fine if you'd just crawled back to Wet Lindsay_  
But you had to talk about why

_But you had to talk about why_  
You were wrong and I was right.

_You were wrong and I was right (I dunno what I was 'right' about, but you know…)_  
But I can't believe you made me,

_But I can't believe you made me,_  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,

_Sit at home cry like a baby (yes – you sent me to the Cakeshop of Aggers too many times)_  
Wait right by the phone every night.

_Wait right by the phone every night (while you still couldn't decide)_  
And now you ask about you and I,

_And now you ask about you and I_  
There's no you and I,

_There's no you and I,_  
Remember what you put me through,

_Remember what you put me through!_  
I had to...

_I had to…_

Wake up and smell the break up,

_Wake up and smell the break up_  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,

_Get Dave to fix my heart, put on my makeup (I did the make up – I don't trust Dave with mascara. Or lipgloss. Or blusher. Or any makeup, really, except maybe face painting. No, not even then)_  
Another mess I didn't plan.

_Another mess I didn't plan (I don't plan messes – they happen)_  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me,_  
Wish you could only see

_Wish you could only see_  
I got an "I Heart ?"

_I got an "I Heart ?" _  
Written on the back of my hand!  
_written on the back of my hand!_

And when you're home all alone at night,

_And when you're home all alone at night,_  
You'll still wonder why

_You'll still wonder why_  
You took everything I had, oh baby.

_You took (almost) everything I had oh baby_  
I haven't thought about you and I,

_I haven't thought about you and I,(I've thought about Dave and I)_  
There's no you and I, and I know

_There's no you and I, and I know_  
Someday you will...

_Someday you will…_

Wake up and smell the break up,

_Wake up and smell the break up_  
Realize that we won't make up,

_Realise that we won't make up (I have Dave now)_  
It didn't go the way you planned.

_It didn't go the way you planned. (or maybe it did – maybe you planned all this!)_  
And you'll know you didn't beat me

_And you'll know you didn't beat me_  
When you look down and see

_When you look down and see _  
I got an "I Heart ?"

_I got an "I Heart DAVE!"_  
Written on the back of my hand!

_Written on the back of my hand!_

Written on the back of my hand!

_Written on the back of my hand!_  
An "I Heart ?", yeah.

_An "I Heart Dave", yeah_  
Written on the back of my hand...

_Written on the back of my hand…_

_**Georgia's note: Maybe as well as being a backing dancer I can be a songwriter, because I think I did a pretty brillopads job on this song. Don't you think so, too?**_

_**And before I go, I'll be back…**_

_**So, for now, I HEART DAVE THE LAUGH!**_


	5. Mama Spice Girls

_**Lottie's note: Dave's back, and this time he's writing his song to his mutti. Cos he lurves her vair much. :P Oh, and this is his to his mutti, Lily who is in Fangs for the Snog, And By Girl I Mean Masimo Scarlotti etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY original song lyrics, and I do not own the characters in the Confessions of Gee Nicks.**_

Mama – Spice Girls

_Mama – Dave the Laugh_

She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,

_She's never been my enemy; she always let me be free_  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,

_Catching me in places that she thought I should be (that other Muttis would disapprove of)_  
Every other day I crossed the line,

_Every single day I crossed the line (not hers)_  
I didn't mean to be so bad,

_I always meant to be so prankish_  
I never thought you would

_I always knew you would_  
Become the friend I never had

_Become the friend I never had (of course I never had a friend like you, Mutti – you're bonkers!)_

Back then I didn't know why,

_Back then I didn't know why,_  
Why you were misunderstood,

_Why you were misunderstood (I thought the way you are was perfectly normal)_  
So now I see through your eyes,

_So now I see through your eyes_  
all that you did was love,

_All that you do is love_  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,

_Mutti I love you, Mutti, I care_  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,

_Mutti I love you, Mutti my pally_  
My friend

_My pally_

I didn't want to hear it then but

_I didn't want to hear it then but _  
I'm not ashamed to say it now,

_I'm ashamed to say it now_  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,

_Every little thing you made me eat was right for me (erlack – I mean, TVP? Bring on Maccas!)_  
I had a lot of time to think about,

_I didn't have a lot of time to think about,_

About the way I used to be,

_About the way I still am (and always will be)_  
Never had a sense of my responsibility.

_Don't have a sense of my responsibility.(And neither do you!)_

Back then I didn't know why,

_Back then I didn't know why_  
Why you were misunderstood,

_Why you were misunderstood (as I said, I thought you were normal)_  
So now I see through your eyes,

_So now I see through your eyes_  
All that you did was love,

_All that you do is luurve_  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,

_Mutti, I lurve you, Mutti, I care_  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend

_Mutti I lurve you, Mutti, my pally, my pally_

But now I'm sure I know why,

_But now I'm sure I know why,_  
Why you were misunderstood,

_Why you were misunderstood (yes, you ARE BONKERS. But I'm misunderstood too, so you know…)_  
So now I see through your eyes,

_So now I see through your eyes,_  
All I can give you is love,

_All I can give you is lurve_  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,

_Mutti, I love you, Mutti, I care (I honestly do… You're a Laugh after all, and we look out for each other. Oh God, now I'm sounding all cheesy. I knew this was a bad idea.)_  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,

_Mutti I lurve you, Mutti, my pally_  
My friend

_My pally_

Mama I love you, Mama I care,

_Mutti I lurve you, Mutti I care_  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,

_Mutti I lurve you, Mutti my pally_  
You're my friend

_You're my pally_

_**Dave's note: Oh God, this is putting a downer on my tough masculine reputation. Ah well, Mutti doesn't know how cool she really is. Well, she does, but she hasn't heard it from me. And she's cooler than most muttis. So yeah… **_


	6. hey sven

_**A/N: Well, it's Rosie's turn. Who knows what bonkerosity she'll come up with?**_

_**Disclaimer – Hey Stephen belongs to Taylor Swift**_

Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift

_Hey Sven – Rosie Mees_

Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving

_Hey Sven, I know peepers can be deceiving_  
But I know I saw a light in you

_But I know I saw some horns on you_  
And as we walked we were talking

_And as we walked we were snogging_  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to (cos we were snogging – not that I'm complaining!)_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window (cos they're scared of you, you big hunky Viking)_  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

_I'll be the one shooing them away even when it's cold_  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing

_Hey Sven, Viking, you might have me believing_  
I don't always have to be alone

_I won't ever be alone_

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

_Cause I can't help it if you look like a viking_  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

_Can't help it if I wanna snog you with a fish  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

_Come feel this horn I've been feeling since I met you_  
Can't help it if there's no one else

_Can't help it if there's no other viking_  
Mmm, I can't help myself

_Mmmm, I can't help me – or you!_

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling

_Hey Sven, I've not been holding back this snogging_  
So I got some things to say to you

_And I've got some Viking things to say to you_  
I've seen it all, so I thought

_I've seen your all (oo-er), so I thought_  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

_But I've never seen nobody snog the way you do_

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name

_The way you snog the way you say 'oh ja' the way you yell my name_  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

_It's horny, pantsy, don't you ever change_  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?

_Hey Sven, why are people always taking their troths back?_  
I think you and I should stay the same

_I think du und ich should stay the same_

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

_Cause I can't help it if you look like a Viking _  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

_Can't help it if I wanna snog you with a fish_  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

_Come feel this horny I've been feeling since I met you_  
Can't help it if there's no one else

_Can't help it if there's no other Viking _  
Mmm, I can't help myself

_Mmm, I can't help snogging you!_

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me

_They're dimming your flare-lights, you are perfect for me (WITH they lights)_  
Why aren't you here tonight?

_Why aren't you here tonight? (you'd best be coming)_  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out

_I'm waiting on my ownsies so come on and come OUT_  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

_And pull me near and snog, snog, snog_

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons

_Hey Sven, I could give you fifty thousand snogs _  
Why I should be the one you choose

_Why I should be the one you choose to be bridegroom to_  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful

_All those other chicklets, well they're gorgey,_  
But would they write a song for you?

_But would they snog you?_

I can't help it if you look like an angel

_I can't help it if you look like a Viking _  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

_Can't help it if I wanna snog you with a fish_  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

_Come feel this horny I've been feeling since I met you_  
Can't help it if there's no one else

_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
Mmm, I can't help myself

_Mmm I can't help myself_

If you look like an angel

_if you look like a Viking _  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

_can't help it if I wanna snog you with a fish_  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

_come feel this horny I've been feeling since I met you_  
Can't help it if there's no one else

_can't help it if there's no-one else_  
Mmm, I can't help myself

_mmm I can't help myself_

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself


End file.
